jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Oyecomova
Oyecomova is a minor villain appearing in Part VII: Steel Ball Run; he is an undercover racer participating in the Steel Ball Run race. Appearance/Personality He is a young man in his middle twenties, with long dark hair and an odd sense of fashion: his make-up's theme is loosely based on the American flag and tattoos representing clocks cover his legs and arms. Oyecomova is a fairly disturbing individual. At first, he seems to be fairly passive, from where he actually warns others not to touch him due to his Stand. However, this is apparently a front -- He has shown that he has no qualms about killing others, and displays fierce dedication to the missions he takes up, seen where he was ready to resume his plot to assassinate the King of Italy after killing Gyro Zeppeli. He also often claims that God's will is the cause of why he got where he was. History Oyecomova is a terrorist from Italy. A few years before the Steel Ball Run, he had attempted to assassinate the king by blowing up his carriage. It was the king's good fortune to not be in the carriage; however, five people -- Including two children -- Were killed. Oyecomova was arrested and imprisoned to await his execution, but within the prison he was being held at, Oyecomova managed to kill a guard by putting gunpowder in his ear. With this accomplished, he proceeded to make his escape. Over time, his skills with explosives improved and eventually evolved into a Stand when Oyecomova entered the Devil's palm. Using his Stand's abilities, Oyecomova attempted to assassinate Gyro Zeppeli, as well as anyone who got in his way; in his rampage, he blew up a hotel, nearly killed Mountain Tim and came very close to finishing off his intended target, which he had stated would be followed by him completing his previous mission of assassinating the king. He was defeated, however, thanks to a combination of Gyro's steel balls and Johnny's Stand. Stand Oyecomova is the owner the Stand Boku no Rhythm wo Kiitekure, who is capable of turning any object into a bomb. Unlike Yoshikage Kira's Killer Queen, Oyecomova's Stand can turn many objects into bombs at the same time. The bombs aren't activated by Oyecomova, but they burst when they lose their "pins", clock-like objects that appear on the bombs. Should the pin stay still on the object, it won't explode. Unlike Killer Queen, this Stand doesn't seem able to perform any kind of close combat, but on the other hand is capable to turn anything Oyecomova touches, spits or breathes into a bomb, including water and smoke. Trivia *Prior to Part VIII debut of his true counterpart, due to his stand ability, he was believed to be the other universe version of Yoshikage Kira. As both Kira and Oyecomova's stands can make things explode. *Appearently, Gregorio Zeppeli blamed himself for Oyecomova's jailbreak and the death of his subordinate. * His name comes from the song Oye Como Va from the Latin jazz and mambo musician Tito Puente. * His name might also derive from the Spanish phrase 'Oye Como Va' which translates to 'Listen to how it goes' but can also be taken as 'Check it out'. Gallery OyecomovaStand.png|Oyecomova's unnamed toucan Stand Oyecomovabombs1.png|Water Bombs Oyecomovabombs2.png|Smoke bombs Oyecomovadeath.jpg|Oyecomova's death Site Navigation Category:Part VII Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Steel Ball Run Category:Male Characters Category:Steel Ball Run Participants